The Hunger Games with my favorite peeps!
by Spinosaur64
Summary: A bunch of Chars from a lot of things including real life, Team Fortress 2, Skyrim, Portal, Star Wars, and some others.


The Blood Bath

As the tributes stand on their podiums, the horn sounds.

Homeless Hoovy breaks Jacob's nose for a basket of bread.

Foxy runs away from the Cornucopia.

Sniper runs away from the Cornucopia.

Barry runs away from the Cornucopia.

Kim stabs Yates while his back is turned.

Bonnie takes a spear from inside the cornucopia.

Alyx runs away from the Cornucopia.

Mitchell runs away from the Cornucopia.

Chuck Norris runs away from the Cornucopia.

Hulk Hogan runs away from the Cornucopia.

Wheatly and Admin fight for a bag. Wheatly gives up and retreats.

Ysgramor kills Cave J. with a hatchet.

Chica rips a mace out of Freddy's hands.

Meem runs away from the Cornucopia.

Lydia, Ms.P, Spy, and Suisie share everything they gathered before running.

GLaDOS runs into the cornucopia and hides.

Day: 1 Jacob chases Barry.

Suisie tries to sleep through the entire day.

Wheatly tends to Chuck Norris's wounds.

Meem sprains his ankle while running away from Alyx.

Ysgramor receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor.

Mitchell sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate.

Lydia, Admin, Spy, and Foxy raid Kim's camp while she is hunting.

GLaDOS convinces Chica to not kill her, only to kill her instead.

Sniper camouflauges himself in the bushes.

Homeless Hoovy makes a wooden spear.

Ms.P discovers a cave.

Bonnie receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.

Freddy kills Hulk Hogan while he is resting.

Day:1 deaths

Yates District 5

Cave J.  
District 8

Chica District 5

Hulk Hogan District 9

Night 1

Chuck Norris decapitates Admin with a sword.

Meem decapitates Alyx with a sword.

Spy passes out from exhaustion.

Kim falls into a frozen lake and drowns.

Ms.P, Freddy, and Ysgramor sleep in shifts.

Wheatly receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.

Jacob, GLaDOS, and Sniper sleep in shifts.

Mitchell sees a fire, but stays hidden.

Lydia receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.

Homeless Hoovy begs for Foxy to kill him. He refuses, keeping Homeless Hoovy alive.

Bonnie sets up camp for the night.

Barry tends to his wounds.

Suisie receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.

Day:2

Chuck Norris unknowingly eats toxic berries.

GLaDOS explores the arena.

Meem overhears Suisie and Bonnie talking in the distance.

Jacob scares Barry off.

Lydia collects fruit from a tree.

Spy fishes.

Mitchell dies trying to escape the arena.

Ysgramor diverts Wheatly's attention and runs away.

Homeless Hoovy is pricked by thorns while picking berries.

Sniper stalks Ms.P.

Freddy tries to sleep through the entire day.

Foxy accidently detonates a land mine while trying to arm it.

Day:2 Deaths

Admin District 2

Alyx District 3

Kim District 4

Chuck Norris District 8

Mitchell District 3

Foxy District 6

Night 2

Spy forces Bonnie to kill Homeless Hoovy or Jacob. He decides to kill Homeless Hoovy.

GLaDOS thinks about winning.

Meem taints Suisie's food, killing her.

Freddy, Wheatly, and Ysgramor discuss the games and what might happen in the morning.

Ms.P stays awake all night.

Lydia dies of dysentery.

Sniper is awoken by nightmares.

Barry thinks about home.

Day: 3

GLaDOS discovers a cave.

Meem picks flowers.

Sniper tends to Bonnie's wounds.

Freddy tries to spear fish with a trident.

Ms.P and Jacob hunt for other tributes.

Wheatly scares Barry off.

Ysgramor tries to sleep through the entire day.

Spy receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.

Day:3 Death Toll

Homeless Hoovy District 4

Suisie District 11

Lydia District 10

Night 3

Bonnie tries to treat his infection.

Freddy receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.

Jacob defeats Ysgramor in a fight, but spares his life.

Sniper attempts to start a fire, but is unsuccessful.

Spy tends to his wounds.

GLaDOS receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.

Barry and Meem tell stories about themselves to each other.

Wheatly receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.

Ms.P goes to sleep.

Day: 4

Ysgramor receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.

Wheatly defeats Barry in a fight, but spares his life.

Bonnie injures himself.

Sniper attacks Meem, but he manages to escape.

Freddy explores the arena.

Spy overhears GLaDOS and Ms.P talking in the distance.

Jacob sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate.

Arena Event!

Wolf mutts are let loose in the arena.

Spy survives.

Sniper survives.

Ysgramor survives.

Meem survives.

GLaDOS is crushed by a pack of wolf mutts.

Barry is eaten by wolf mutts.

Wheatly pushes Ms.P into a pack of wolf mutts.

Freddy survives.

Bonnie survives.

Jacob survives.

Day: 4 Death Toll

GLaDOS District 9

Barry District 11

Ms.P District 1

Night 4

Meem looks at the night sky.

Wheatly thinks about winning.

Bonnie tends to Ysgramor's wounds.

Freddy thinks about home.

Sniper looks at the night sky.

Spy looks at the night sky.

Jacob is awoken by nightmares.  
Day: 5, The Feast The cornucopia is replenished with food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs from the tributes' families.

Wheatly and Bonnie track down and kill Jacob.

Sniper sobs while gripping a photo of his friends and family.

Meem kills Spy as he tries to run.

Ysgramor bashes Freddy's head against a rock several times.

Day: 5

Bonnie picks flowers.

Sniper thinks about home.

Meem overhears Wheatly and Ysgramor talking in the distance.

Day: 5 Death Toll

Jacob District 1

Spy District 7

Freddy District 6

Night 5

Sniper lets Meem into his shelter.

Bonnie receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor.

Wheatly overpowers Ysgramor, killing him.

Day: 6

Meem sprains his ankle while running away from Sniper.

Wheatly injures himself.

Bonnie camouflauges himself in the bushes.

Day: 6 Death Toll

Ysgramor District 12

Night 6

Sniper looks at the night sky.

Meem and Bonnie huddle for warmth.

Wheatly is awoken by nightmares.

Day: 7

Bonnie runs away from Meem.

Wheatly sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate.

Sniper is pricked by thorns while picking berries.

Night 7

Bonnie loses sight of where he is.

Sniper climbs a tree to rest.

Wheatly ambushes Meem and kills him.

Day 8

Wheatly begs for Bonnie to kill him. He refuses, keeping Wheatly alive.

Sniper falls into a pit and dies.

Arena Event!

The arena's border begins to rapidly contract.

Wheatly is electrocuted by the border.

Day: 8 Death Toll

Meem District 12

Sniper District 2

Wheatly District 10

The Winner!

The winner is Bonnie from District 7!


End file.
